I Am Trilogy 2 Silver Crown
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: Sequel to I Am! ML finds herself as a silver dragon, but what has in store for her in this one? *rated teen for the fact that is what the books are*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Bored, so here is the sequel to I Am- To recap- Mary-Lynette is a new Silver Dragon. Turns out there is a whole clan of JUST sliver dragons, and she is now one of the rulers of Silver Dragons (don't ask why, just thought that would be fun!) If you people are nice (which means reviews :D) I will make a sequel to the sequel.**

ML POV

I was flying across the sky, with Eric in front, showing the way to the Silver Dragon clan.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"You are a new ruler of the Silver Clan."

"WAIT! Ruler! I just became a dragon!"

"Yes, but only a few dragons have a soul mate from the Night World clans before they had their first transformation. Zana and Drake are the other rulers. Zana to a werewolf and Drake also to a vampire."

"Okay, so I am a ruler? What do they do?"

"They keep peace within the clan, but silver dragons don't have that much of a problem with that. They also TRY to keep peace with other dragon clans, for you, red dragons. They also help destroy Night Worlders that have become a danger to the human race."

"What are silver dragons?"

"They are one of the friendliest dragon clan. You can disguise yourself as other animals. The clan lives on mountain or underground. There are three clans. Zana takes care of the ones on the Himalayas, Drake takes care of the ones underground, but you take care of the ones on the Rockies. That is where we are going now. You have two breath attacks."

"Breath attacks?" I shook my head. This is all too much for me. I could understand the Night World, but me being a dragon! I just sighed.

"I know this is all too much, but what is done is done, be glad you weren't born dragon, you have to learn all of this at a young age, plus you never have a transformation. Breath attacks are like the fire breath all the humans think off, but ours aren't like that. You got a freezing breath and a paralyzing gas cloud." Eric looks over his shoulder at me, his golden scales gleaming in the light. "You're already a skilled flyer. Staying so steady in the air, it is like you have been doing this for months." I just smiled.

'Well, here we are." All of a sudden, he just dived down towards a bunch of mountains. My new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOW! I am finally getting around with writing the next chapter :D got no idea, just going to go with whatever I write, soooooooo yeah :D enjoy…. **

ML POV

Eric and I glided down to a long mountain range. As we neared, Eric flew into a high up cave. I followed him, landing clumsy on the hard rock.

"You may be a good flyer, but not the best lander yet. Don't worry; you will have lots of practice." Eric smiled back at me, and started walking farther into the cave.

There was no sound in the cave, except for our claws clicking on the rocks and the occasional drip sound, from water dripping of the caves. The air slowly grew thinner, and what would have bothered me as a human, had no effect on me as I was a dragon.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, almost scared to break the silence.

"To where you are to meet you new clan."

"How big is it?"

"Only seventeen, five mates and seven draglins. The last leader was the blood seeking one, and they had war with Red dragons. The Silver dragons won, but barley, and lost many. Most orphans, since females fought too, went to other clans, but there is still one draglin who stays here. She refuses to leave but has no family here. She just walks around the caves, hunting by herself, and resting on a mossy island in the middle of our lake."

"What's her name?"

"Zaria." He whispered. "One of the noblest names." He shook his head, and I didn't press it.

"I know this is a random question, but do dragons born dragon turn into humans?"

"They can, but are rarely taught how. Well, Silver draglins can, but not fully, since they can use there magic to seem like a human, but never have the same transformation as ones who are turned, which is rare, by the way."

"Do they turn the same way as we do?" Remembering the brief lessen on how to turn human, which I did easily, but didn't like much, since I felt more free as a dragon.

"No, they have to have lots of discipline to do it, because they have to focus on nothing but there human self, which they need to find in there selves, first. After that, they don't need as much focus, as it gets easier and quicker the more they change."

"Good to know." I said, as faint light shows up ahead. We then ended up in a giant cave, with many caves and tunnels leading off of it, and a lake in the middle. I look up and saw a hole in the tip of the mountain, letting the moonlight filter in. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Yes it is. Follow me." Eric took off from the edge of the cliff, and glided down towards the lake. He landed right next to where a bunch of other dragon stood. I jumped off the cliff, gliding down to wear the rest of the dragon stood. They all started bating there tails on the ground. I smiled, since it sounded like clapping.

"Let me to introduce your new leader, Mary-Lynette!" Everyone started making noise again, as I landed.

"Hello, fellow dragons. I am still learning about being a dragon, but with all of your help, I will try to keep peace and order around here, hopefully making you proud." The speech just flowed into my mind, coming off of my tongue.

All the dragons lined up, each telling me there name, and how they could help me. When all of this was done, I felt very tired.

"You may go up your cave we have furnished for you; you can stay in it as a human, or as a dragon. It all depends on your wish." Eric told me, as the rest of the dragon went back to there caves.

"Mind if I stay out here for a while, just so I could think of all that has happen?"

"You may. Your cave is the one with a silver flame burning outside, for when you want to get back. I am in the one on the opposite with the golden flame, if you need me for anything." he said.

"Thank you for all of your help."

"Your welcome." He said, and then flew up into his cave.

I walked over to wear the lake's edge lapped against the rock. I lay down, my head on my feet, and starred out over the lake, at a small moss covered rock.

"You most be my new leader." A small voice whispered from my side. I turned my head to see a small silver draglin standing next to me, starring at me.

"Yes, I guess I am. I am Mary-Lynette. You?"

"Zaria."

**A/N –Love it, hate it? What do you think? Please R/R :D and make the next chapter come out quicker :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – If u actually read this then here is your Holiday gift :) last chapter for this Trilogy, and the next one (if I get around to writing it) will have Ash in it :)

ML POV

I look down at the small draglin. "Oh, I have heard a bit about you."

She glared down at the water. "Then I guess you are going to give me sympathy me like all the others."

"Not if you don't want it." I told her. She looked up at me finally. I smiled down at her, and she gave me a small smile in return.

"Can you do a favor for me?" She asked. Her eyes where so cute that it will be hard to turn her down if it is something I can't give her.

"Depends on what it is." I told her.

"Can you show me how to turn into a human? I mean like fully human, not the illusion act that Silver Dragons can do. Like a real human! Like you!" Zaria was so excited that I couldn't help but smile.

"I am not sure if I can teach you or not," Zaria lowered her head in defeat." But, I will try." She looks up at me in amassment.

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"I will try." I quickly transform back into a human and gave her a big hug. Her scales where ice cold, but warmed up as her smile warmed up my heart. "Wanna sleep in my cave tonight?" I asked her. She slowly nodded her head. I transform back into a dragon.

"Can you fly?" I asked her.

"Yes I can." Zaria said and she took off into the air. I flapped me own wings and took off into the air. I headed towards the silver flame. I landed clumsily on the rock ledge. Zaria landed gracefully next to me. I smiled down at her as we walked into the cave. The silver flame outside went down as we walked down the tunnel.

A/N yes I know it is short, but I was stuck for what to do for this chapter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
